User blog:Teamfortress2328/Vampire OC Hunting
http://eatpraydraw.deviantart.com/art/OC-Vampire-Hunting-Blank-Writing-Meme-6-OCs-469137119 The streets of London are no longer safe, and six of your original characters have been selected for whatever reason to carry the honorary title of vampire hunter (whether they like it or not)! Together they'll traverse the city to defeat their foes and keep the unsuspecting population safe! Best of luck, friends~ If your characters have any powers or abnormal/supernatural abilities already, sorry - they've been disabled. Everyone now has the basis of mortal abilities. Ready to begin? 1. Pick six of your original characters to become vampire hunters! 1. Hobs 2. Zane 3. Minty 4. Kaylah 5. Walker 6. Taylor 2. Interesting choices… Tell me, who's excited about being selected for this mission? Who wishes they hadn't been chosen? Everyone's excited except Walker. 3. Sorry, no take-backs! Time for everyone to receive their weaponry! 1 and 2 gets pistols filled with silver bullets, 3 and 4 get variously sized wooden stakes and vials of holy water, and 5 and 6 get blowtorches. How does 4 feel about all this? Kaylah holds up a large wooden stake and a vial of holy water. Time for FUN! 4. Alright, 2. Ready to go kill some vampires? Zane: "GIT EM, GIT EM!" 5. Knock 'em dead, kids! Your first location lies at the London Eye ferris wheel. 1 and 5 have been selected to team up. How do they react to being told this news? "Fak." "Really?" 6. Time to clear out some vampires! 1 and 5 invade the ferris wheel, and are soon approached by their target. Our heroes fight bravely, but it's becoming obvious this vampire knows how to fight. The battle ends up on top of one of the ferris wheels capsules, and it's looking good for 1 and 5. Finally 1 has the vampire in their sights for the final blow! But alas, while 5 is rejoicing, they slip and fall off the edge! Quick, 1! You only have time to shoot or save! What's your decision? Hobs grabs Walker, Duh. 7. Regardless, it seems your vampire foe has escaped while you were debating, 1… 1 saves 5, and the two head back to headquarters, defeated. How do they attempt to explain this failure to their boss? HOW COULD YOU?!?!?! Hobs: Sorry TF... Walker: Accidents... 8. Unfortunately, their boss does not seem so sympathetic… Both are now in danger of losing their jobs, or worse - their lives! Unsatisfactory work results in becoming live bait… How are you feeling, 5? YOU'RE BOTH ON PROBATION! Walker: :C 9. Alright, Day Two of vampire hunting! A team of 2 and 4 is now being dispatched. Are they likely to work well together, or to bicker? Zane and Kaylah? Won't end well. 10. Ah, the Natural History Museum is our next location! 2 and 4 arrive on the scene, but all is eerily quiet, and the place seems desolate… 2? What do you recommend your team should do? Zane decides to smash a window. 11. OH HOLY CRAP VAMPIRE LOOK OUT 4!!! KAYLAH: WHATT 12. Oh, wait. Never mind. It's just a figurine. 2 apologizes for the scare, there, 4. Zane: Oops? Kaylah: *smack* Zane: "That hurt..." 13. While the two of them are calming down, our true villain appears! He throws 2 out of the way and pins 4. Quick, 4! Do you use the stake or the holy water? HOLY WATER! GO! 14. Success! The vampire falls aside, defeated. 4 rises as our champion - but alas! The victory is short-lived… 2 is badly injured. You don't have much time, 2. Any last words? Zane: "S-see! I cccan due dings..." Kaylah: "STAY ALIVE DAMNIT" Zane: "Roses are red, violets are blue." "I have 5 fingers." "The middle one's for you." 15. 4 returns to headquarters alone. How does 3 react to the news? Minty can't react... She's crying in the closet... 16. Tragic… But there is no time for mourning. Another vampire has been sighted at London's own Big Ben. Hop to it, 3 and 6. Are either of you feeling nervous after having a comrade die? Minty: "i dun wanna gooooo" Taylor: "I'm literally a blob." 17. Their bravery is admirable, and the two hurry off to the clock tower. High, high in the rafters, they meet their foe…in the form of a bat! How do they try to catch/change it to a simpler target? Taylor reaches out and whacks the bat. It clings onto the side of the tower. 18. Whatever they try, it miraculously works! The vampire turns back to a human - er, at least looking that way - and the battle ensues. Unfortunately, 6 is not very handy with their blowtorch, and 3 ends up getting burned instead. 3's reaction? Minty: "####### BLOWTORCH" Taylor: "SORRY" 19. 3, no time for reactions! We have a vampire to deal with! Oh - whoops. Speaking of which, 6 has been tackled and pinned. The vampire looks awful hungry, 6… Shout whatever brave words you have left to 3. Taylor: "DONT WORRY IM NOT DEAD! I DONT HAVE A NECK! Or blood." 20. The vampire sinks its teeth into 6's neck. Well, 3? Do you try to save your teammate or do you retreat? RETREAT 21. If you've tried to save them, 6 insists you leave. 3 retreats either way. How does 3 break the news to 1, 4, and 5? Hobs: "NO MORE" Kaylah: "FIGHTING SUCKS WITHOUT HIM" WALKER IS ENRAGED 22. Alright, the boss has had enough of this silly 'dying' business. Time for everyone to go out and fight together! How pumped are you, 1?! Hobs: "Not at all." 23. Your new team arrives at St. Paul's Cathedral. They travel as carefully through the building as they can, but are easily discovered by their vampire foe. The vampire attacks 3! Oh, but wait… 3 seems to notice something awfully familiar about this vampire. Yes, it's the very one who killed 6! 3's reaction? "#### YOU" 24. 1 fires off a shot or two, scaring the vampire back into the shadows. Not that it does much good, though. It turns out there are two vampires here! 5 is assigned to think up a plan; how do they do? Walker: "Hobs try and flank pls" 25. As the fighting continues, an ominous figure suddenly appears and grabs 3! They pull them into the shadows, and though 3 tries to fight back, it is useless. But wait, 3! There's nothing to fear, as the vampire turns out to be… 6! 6 explains they lived through the vampire attack and became one themselves. 6 then proclaims they've always been madly in love with 3 since the day they met, and proceeds to kiss them. 3's response? Minty starts to say something and Taylor laughs while holding a wet towel. 26. 6 then asks 3 to become a vampire and live the rest of their immortal lives together. 3…? Minty: "Naw." 27. It is then 5 comes crashing in! 5 vanquishes the vampire threat of 6, then jumps away, bringing 3 with them. Back into the fray they go! The remaining vampire throws a rather huge, heavy display at 1. Does someone push them out of the way and take the blow themselves, or is 1 left to it? Taylor saves the day. And is now dead. 28. Whoever was hit is now dead. Your remaining three characters must face the vampire, and it's not looking good. However, it seems the vampire is willing to make a deal! Since you killed off his partner, 6, he wants another human to make a new vampire companion/servant/what have you. Who volunteers? Noone. Lol. a number between 1 and 500. - 438 the number was between 1 and 250, proceed to Question 29. If the number was between 251 and 500, proceed to Question 30. 29. The volunteer is taken to stay at the vampire's side for eternity. The remainder of the team flees not only the location, but London entirely. The city has been lost. Finish by writing a monologue of our volunteer's thoughts. (Continue to Question 31 once you are finished.) 30. The volunteer steps forward to join the vampire. However, at the last moment, they are able to shoot/stab/ignite their foe! The vampire dies, and the day is saved! 6, too, is saved, and what do you know - 2 just happens to be there, too. Happiness for all! That's awful lucky. Continue to the next question. Noone volenteers, so everyone vicously attacks the vampire. 31. Oh. Wait a moment. It is at this time that 3 wakes up. Yes, it was all a dream! And of course it was. There's no such thing as vampires, silly. Final thoughts, 3? Minty lies in bed. "Thank goodness." 32. Here's your chance to tag somebody (if you'd like!) I hope you enjoyed! If not tagging, why not tell us what 3 plans on doing about this strange dream? Minty walks out the door, not noticing a dark shape follow. Category:Blog posts